


Hold Me

by RABNerd28



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Back from the dead sex, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Resurrection, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABNerd28/pseuds/RABNerd28
Summary: How Caduceus and Fjord deal when the other is brought back from the dead.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like months before episode 98, but didn't finish it til now. You can read it as post 98 though.

Fjord listened to Caduceus snore loudly. He seemed so relaxed, like he hadn't died only a few hours ago.

Fjord hated it.

He hated that he could lose Caduceus at any moment, that he _had_ lost him. Even if it was for less than a few minutes. There was nothing worse than realizing that his heart had stopped, and being unable to do anything but wait as Jester brought him back. He'd held his hand close to his chest, and only felt relief when Caduceus squeezed it. It was all he could offer.

He placed his hand over Caduceus' heart. It beat slowly, for now a calming presence to Fjord. More reassuring. He needed to hear it, to feel it. To know that Caduceus was alive, wasn't leaving anytime soon. He didn't know what he would do if he hadn't come back.

Caduceus shifted beside him and flung his arm over Fjord’s body, curling around him and pulling him in closer. “Go to sleep.”

“Just making sure you’re okay.” Fjord moved his hand down Caduceus’ hip and pulled him closer. Caduceus nuzzled into his neck, giving a quick little kiss as he did. “You gave me quite the scare.”

“I’ll feel more okay if you actually get some rest.”

“Baby, please don’t push this aside.”

“I’m not. I’m just tired. We can talk in the morning.” He gave Fjord another kiss. “Now please go to bed.”

Fjord let out a long sigh. “Alright.” He snuggled in a little closer to Caduceus and brought the blanked up more. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

-

Caduceus had wanted to let Fjord rest, but he also wanted to feel that he was alive. Be assured by every single bit of him, by every touch, feel his heat against his own. So he was weak, and when Fjord kissed him, he pushed it deeper, and Fjord let him. It was only moments before they were on the bed, Fjord gripping to any part of Caduceus he could find as he made love to him.

It was too close. He'd barely had enough time to perform the spell when he reached Fjord's lifeless body. He begged the Wildmother not to take him yet, told her that it wasn't his time. She had listened. She returned him, let him serve her longer, let him stay with him.

Fjord's eyes had blinked up at him slowly. Caduceus had never felt such relief at a small action. The tears had streamed down his face as he pressed their foreheads together. He didn't even think of the rest of their family around him, just that Fjord was alive.

“Caduceus!” Fjord yelled his name as he came. Caduceus followed soon after. Both were left a heavy panting mess, before Caduceus pulled out and fell to the side. Fjord immediately curled around him, running his hands up and down his chest.

“Jester joked that people get frisky when they come back,” Fjord said, as he nuzzled into Caduceus’ chest. “She’s not entirely untrue I guess.”

“I should have let you sleep.” Caduceus ran his fingers up and down Fjord’s back. “That’s what you’re supposed to do after a revify. It helps you heal.”

“I can sleep now. It was also healing in a sense.”

Caduceus couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “I love you.”

Fjord gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I love you too.”


End file.
